


Harry Granger- The Boy Who Grew Up Normally

by The_Nerd (NikitaKulkarni)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaKulkarni/pseuds/The_Nerd
Summary: What if..What if Harry was found by the Granger's?What if he grew up with Hermione as a sister?How will that affect the canon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new idea that popped into my head at 1 o clock in the bloody morning and wouldn't leave till I typed it out. Now, I'm not sure if this will ever be complete as I have no actual plan or plot for this. My other story will most definitely be completed. But please have patience. I'd like to know if I should continue or not
> 
> Now, this was written at 2 in the morning, is not beta read and randomly posted. So if you find any errors please forgive me. 
> 
> ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE LOVELY ROWLING AND WHOEVER ELSE HAS THE COPYRIGHTS. THEY MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT MINE AND I'M ONLY PLAYING WITH THEM. 
> 
> On with the story now.

Dr. and Dr. Granger of Crawley were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They lived in a three storied house along with their 2 year old daughter, Hermione, who was a perfect terror when she wanted to be. At 2 years old, she had nearly perfect speech with the barest hint of lisp and she'd just learned the art of manipulation. 

 

Which is exactly why instead of teaching their daughter the horrors of sweets after Halloween, they were driving home from  a fair is Surrey. Hermione, despite her prodigious skills, was still a 2 year old and sleeping in her car seat with her thumb firmly stuck in her mouth. Emma, that is Dr. (Mrs.) Granger, looked at her and smiled.

 

“She reminds me of myself with her love for books and learning. I just hope she learns social skills that I lack, otherwise her school life will be miserable. Children can be extremely cruel.”

 

“Don't worry, dear, she's our daughter. She's a strong one. Besides, we have all the time in the world to focus on her.” Dr. Granger replied with a fond look on his face.

During this, he missed the haunted look that passed through Emma’s face. They had Hermione, yes, but the pregnancy was extremely difficult on Emma and she, now, couldn't carry another child for the entire term. Emma had hoped for at least one more child. 

 

Dan turned on to the street that would take them through Private Drive, Little Whinging and almost had a heart attack when Emma shouted, “Dan, stop!” 

He pressed on the brakes quickly and the car jerked to a stop. 

“Emma, wh- I thought you were asleep- what are you doing?” He almost shouted at the end when she got down. 

“Shh… Dan look, there… it's a  _ BABY _ .” 

“Wha-what where?” Dan said eloquently.

“Outside that house. No. 4. I'm taking a closer look.”

She walked up the driveway and picked up the baby, “Who puts a baby on a bloody doorstep in November of all months in a country like  _ ENGLAND.  _ Are they mad? Do they want the baby to  _ die? _ ” 

Watching his normally composed wife getting all flustered, Dan rushed to her side and put a calming hand on her shoulder. “Emma, please. Calm down.” 

Emma puffed up likely to go on a rant about  _ calming down when there was a baby outside in the cold _ when she heard a sniffle from the baby. She looked at him and saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes blinking back at her, regarding her with curiosity.

“Oh, aren't you a beauty? Dan, look, isn't he sweet?”

Dan saw the expression on her face and immediately said, “No.. No… no. Emma you cannot  _ absolutely  _ be thinking  _ that _ ! It'll be a complete nightmare.”

“Well, what else do you expect me to do Dan? I cannot very well leave a baby here in good conscience. Who ever left him here does not want what is best for him. And I cannot let him turn into another child into the system. It's horrible. Can we at least take him home right now and then discuss what to do? It is freezing out here.”

Dan looked at her and saw the determination on her fave and sighed in resignation. “Very well, come on. But we don't have an extra car seat. What are you going to do?”

“I'll sit the back holding him. It'll be okay.”

“Emma it is another 1 hour journey home. Are you sure-”

“I'm sure Dan. Let's go.”

In their haste to leave, neither person saw the letter that was lying in the basket.

* * *

 

If Petunia Dursley ever read that letter, she made sure that no-one knew how her  _ freakish _ nephew was supposed to stay and grow with her.  _ Good riddance after all. _

* * *

 

Dan and Emma had no idea that they'd saved a small boy from growing up neglected and starved for affection. They had no idea of the butterfly effect their actions had caused.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ Next morning _

“Emma are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I am, Dan.”

“Very well, I'll talk to Dr. Montgomery about speeding up the adoption process and since Harry has no birth certificate, making one with us as parents.”

“Thank you, Dan.”

Yes, they knew he was named Harry, since the name was sewn onto the blanket the child was wrapped in. 

“But you have to tell Hermione.”

Emma rolled her eyes, Thai was the third time Dan had told her that. 

 

Just the Hermione walked in, bleary eyed and yawning. “Morning, Mum, Dad. What do you wanna tell me?”

Dan gave Emma a look and left. 

“Sit down, darling. Would you like some toast and milk or porridge?”

“Porridge, please.”

“Hermione, would you- would you like to have a brother?”

“A brother?”

“Yes, someone to play with, someone you can talk to and read books with.”

Hermione's eyes widened and she grinned. 

“I think I'd like that. How are you getting me a brother?”

Emma chuckled and said, “Come with me.”

“But my breakfast?” Even as she said those words she'd slipped from her chair and was already holding her mother’s hand to go search for a brother. Emma took Hermione to a room right across Hermione's and opened the door to lead her inside. Hermione looked over at where Harry was sleeping in her old crib and ran over to him. 

“Wow mum, he's so cute. Can we keep him?”

“Oh Hermione, we are definitely keeping him.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ 10 years later _

_ June, 1991 _

 

“Wake up, you prat. We're going school shopping today!” Hermione exclaimed jumping up and down on her brother's bed.

“We'll be getting books, of course. Imagine, maths and science and technology and…” 

She was still rambling on when Harry opened his eyes, glared at his sister and said. “Shut up, ‘Mione.”

That shut her up and she scowled at him. 

“Don't call me that. I hate nicknames.”

“Really? I didn't know… ‘Mione.” He smirked over at her.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest. “Is that so, Hare-bear?”

It was Harry’s turn to scowl as Hermione repeated his nickname from pre-school.

“Bossy.”

“Git.”

“Rabbit face”

“Specky spectacles”

“Bush hair.”

“You're the one to talk. Have you seen that mop of hair? Look in a mirror some day.”

“Why you-” saying that he chased her all the way down to the kitchen where she hid behind her mother.

“Kids, what have I told you about running in the house?”

Both of them look sheepishly at their mother. “Not to?” Harry gave his most wide eyed puppy dog look with a charming smile on his face. “Sorry, mum.”

"Ah. Ah. Ah. If you think that'll distract me young man, you are sorely mistaken. I grew immune to that 5 years ago. You'll not be getting ice cream when we go out.”

“But muuuuuuum…” Both of them whined together. Emma just gave them a look that said,  _ try me _ . Being smart kids, they shut up and ate their breakfast.

When the bell rang, neither of them were interested in seeing who it was.  _ Whether football should be allowed in schools  _ was more important.

“Of course it's should-” “Why should it-?”

“Harry, Hermione, there's someone here to see you.”

Both of them exchanged surprised looks and went into the sitting room. Their parents were sitting on the love seat looking a little stunned and there was a stem looking woman with her hair in a severe bun sitting in the armchair that they were sure the Grangers did  _ not  _ own. The woman looked at them and smiled. Okay,  _ almost  _ smiled.

“Hello, Harry, Hermione, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm here to offer you a place at our school.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay, so I decided to write this story after all.  
> as always, I have no beta. all mistakes are my own.   
> now, this chapter has some angst but not very much  
> finally, enjoy.

Chapter 2

  


Professor McGonagall was a woman who'd handled generations of kids including the Marauders and more recently the Weasley twins dubbed ‘twin terrors’. There was very little that could rattle the stoic woman. One could say almost nothing rattled the woman anymore. But when addressing quill paused before writing a student's name, her curiosity was picked. When she picked up the letter (it had gone into the Muggleborn pile waiting for the heads of houses to pick up), and though she would deny it later, she was shocked. The letter said,

  


_Mr. Harry Potter Granger._

  


The fact that a child had two surnames was not surprising in and of itself. Muggle women sometimes refused to let go of their maiden surname and hyphenated them. No, the problem was the student which had that surname. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had another surname that indicated muggle adoption and Professor McGonagall was sure it was not by Petunia. So, she decided to visit this couple personally- it seemed that they had another child, a Ms. Hermione Granger.

  


That was what had led her to this particular house and sitting in front of two children who were doing a spectacular job of looking like fish. Harry was first to recover.

  


“I- We- What?” Well not recover so much as stammer. Hermione was much more eloquent.

“I’m sure there has been some mistake, Miss. I mean we cannot possibly be _magical_.” The last word was whispered as if she still couldn't agree to it.

  


“I'm sure, Ms. Granger, that there has been no mistake. Think about it. Have you done something inexplicable?”

The girl looked thoughtful and after a few moments, nodded.

  


xxxx

  


_Flashback_

_Granger twins 6 years old. First day of primary school._

 

“Harry, isn’t it exciting? I mean we can finally learn about so many things and library, have you seen the library? Its huge. Harry! You’re not listening to me, are you?”

 

“Wha- oh yeah library… huge… new things. I get it. But the football ground. Did you see it? I can play football without worrying about breaking windows.”

 

“Hmph. That’s all you care about, isn’t it?”

 

“Kids, we’re here.” Emma stopped the little argument before it could turn into a full-blown fight with name calling. “Now, I want you both to be on your best behaviour okay? Don’t get into fights and try to make some new friends. Hermione, dear, don’t spend the break in the library and Harry, don’t forget to pay attention in class. Now go on, I can see your new teacher from here. Be good. I love you.”

 

She kissed them both on the cheek, Harry looked flustered to be kissed on the cheek in front of potential new friends- he didn’t want them thinking he was a baby- and waved them goodbye.

“Bye Mum!” And they ran off to figure out which classroom was theirs.

 

During break time, Harry was playing tag with some new boys he liked, and Hermione was sitting on the swing reading- she defended her actions to Harry by saying, “Mum said not to spend break in the _library._ She said nothing about _reading_ out in the playground.”- and Harry left her alone. He certainly didn’t want her truly mad at him. She was as scary as mum when she was mad.

 

“Oh lookey here, I think we found ourselves a little bookworm.” Hermione looked up to find a big boy sneering down at her. She sighed internally and realised that he was one of the bullies their mum had warned them about.

 

“Hello, I’m Hermione. This is my first day of school. And you are?” She had her best polite expression on. He snatched the book out of her hand and said, “Oh, she thinks we want to be friends with her. Why would you think that, you geek?”

“Please give me my book back.” Hermione had stood up by that point. The big bully just laughed, pulled her hair and then pushed her down on the ground.

“Hey, don’t push my sister fatso!” Harry was next to Hermione in a heartbeat and pulled her to her feet.

“What did you call me you little freak?”

“I called you a fatso, cause you pushed my sister. Don’t hurt my sister and I’ll not call you names!”

The bully had growled menacingly and advanced on Harry only to find himself flung across the playground with no idea how he got there.

 

_Flashback end._

That was not the only weird thing happened around the Granger twins. Especially when they were angry or upset or someone insulted their twin.

 

A teacher’s hair had turned bright blue, Harry had appeared on the school roof while running from those same bullies, 10 books that Hermione wanted but couldn’t take out due to the library’s two books at a time policy had appeared in her school bag, much to her mortification and she’d had Harry sneak them back in since she did not want the librarian to think that Hermione of all people had stolen the books- which she hadn’t, _but still._

 

Thinking back on this, Hermione realised this certainly was not normal and she gave a small nod to Professor McGonagall.

 

“Your letters-”

“Professor McGonagall, we need to talk to Harry before you give him the letter. They don’t know.” Emma interrupted with a look towards her husband. She knew they would have to have this talk with the kids but did not anticipate it so soon. But she also knew they had no option. His letter said _Potter_. While even the Grangers were unaware of his true heritage, they knew it would arouse questions. It would be better to do it before.

 

“Don’t know what mum?” It was Harry. Emma took a deep breath and told him the story of how they’d found him. She was so focused on Harry that she missed the look of growing horror and guilt on McGonagall’s face. She missed it, but Daniel Granger didn’t. Especially when Emma talked about a baby being kept outside the house in _November._

 

“You knew about this didn’t you? You had something to do with it, right?” Emma paused when she heard her husband speak, frowned and turned to answer him when she realised that he was not talking to her at all. In fact, he wasn’t even facing her. He was looking at the Professor. He continued, “I saw the way you looked guilty. You knew he was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in that house where we found him.”

 

“Yes, I knew. I was in fact there when Albus Dumbledore but him on that doorstep.” Here Emma wanted to interrupt but a look from Dan silenced her. “You must understand. The wizarding world had a war going on. A Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort wanted to take over the Wizarding world and then he wanted to kill all those who he deemed unworthy. The only thing stopping him was Albus Dumbledore. Albus is the only wizard that Voldemort feared. Albus and his people had formed a resistance against the wizards that liked to call themselves Death Eaters. It looked like Voldemort was winning but one day on Hallowe’en he disappeared. No-one knows, to this date, what happened. The only known account of that fateful night is that, he hunted down a family of three, a young couple who were a big name in supporters of Dumbledore and their 15-month old son. He managed to kill the parents. But when he turned his wand on the baby, the spell backfired and instead of hitting the child destroyed Voldemort. The couple was James and Lily Potter. Their only son was- is Harry James Potter. He escaped with only a lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead.” The four other occupants suddenly realised who she was talking about. Pausing for a single breath, the professor continued, “Everybody just celebrated the defeat of the darkest wizard the magical world had ever seen and toasted to their saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived. Nobody cared of the fact that a 15-month old baby was just orphaned. Not when he was a hero. Albus felt it best if the only remaining Potter was brought up without the expectations of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Which is why he decided to leave him with Lily Potter’s sister, Petunia Dursley. He felt it best for little Harry to have as normal a childhood as possible.”

 

The listeners had been patient up to this point, but Emma Granger could not take it any longer. She exploded, “Oh, so this Dumbledore loves to act God and knows what is best for everyone? Yes, I agree it was better for the kid to grow up normally, but couldn’t you have waited until the morning to give little Harry to his relatives? Wouldn’t it have been better to hand Harry to them and explain everything personally than just dumping a baby on their doorstep? Wait let me tell you. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! You don’t have to worry about Harry’s childhood. He has had a very normal and loving upbringing.”

 

“And I would like for it to continue to be normal. I want to attend Hogwarts as Harry Granger. My entire life I’ve been Harry Granger and though, now, I know it is not my birthname, I want to continue as Harry Daniel Granger.”

 

“But, Mr. Potter-” “Granger. It is my condition. I would attend Hogwarts only as Granger or not at all.”

“Very well, Mr. Granger. But I do have a request, since you are a Potter by birth, you have vaults in the wizarding bank. You’ll be able to access them for your supplies. Should you wish, we can visit your vault.”

“Yes, I would like to. But I want my parents and my sister to have full access too.” He glared at the ageing witch, daring her to deny him that.

“Mr. Po- Granger, they are yours to do as you wish. You can deny and allow access to any person you want. Well then, if that is out of the way, would you like to see your letters?”

“Yes please!” The twins- yes, the twins, because no matter what, they did grow up together as twins- exclaimed together and then grinned at each other.

 

Their respective letters were addressed to their _bedrooms_ and apart from their name had the same contents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

Dear Mr/Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

 

The second parchment had a list of school supplies

 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Yours sincerely,

 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

 

“We await your owl? Professor? What does it mean?” Hermione had been quiet for a long time. It had been one shocking revelation after another. She was a witch; her brother was not only a wizard but a _famous_ wizard and also not her real brother- not that it mattered. But it was still shocking.

“You need not worry about that Ms. Granger, since I’m here personally to talk to you. Would you like to go to Diagon Alley now to get your supplies?” She looked towards the parents at the same time. Emma replied.

“Yes, if you give you 10 minutes, we would like to change.”

“Yes of course. I shall wait here for you.”

 

“Mum may I speak to you for a moment alone?” Harry asked.

“Of course dear, come with me.”

They went to the kitchen and Emma asked Harry to sit down.

“Yes, love?”

“Mum, I want you to know that I don’t blame you for keeping it from me. I also know that you do love me very much and I’m glad you found me that night. I- I love you mum.”

“Oh honey, I love you too. And that is a very mature outlook. Did Hermione rub off on you so much? I’m glad I found you too.”

“Mum, I was serious when I said you could access those vaults. I’m too young to have access to it.”

Emma laughed at that and said, “You don’t need to worry honey. Your Dad and I will pay for your supplies. Let’s go now, better not keep the professor waiting. Honestly, I have half a mind to send you to some other magical school. Leaving a child.” The last part was whispered but Harry heard it clearly. It warmed him to know that his parents loved him, they may not have given birth to him, but they loved him regardless.

 

15 minutes later, the Granger twins were waiting on the porch, bouncing on their heels.

“Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Come on! Come on! We’re going to be late.”

The parents share equally exasperated looks and walked out leisurely.

 

Two hours later found the Granger family along with the professor found themselves in The Leaky Cauldron.

“Follow me, the Alley is back out.”

As the exited the pub they came face to face with a wall. McGonagall tapped on the wall with a wand and said.

 

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add the diagon alley too. but it was already 2500 words. so you have to wait for the next installment
> 
> thank you for reading. leave a kudos and a comment if you like it. or how I can improve it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I'm pretty certain I've a story with similar plot line and beginning.  
> Trust me, I'm not copying off of you.  
> So if anyone comes across a similar story, and attempts to warn me, I KNOW. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like for me to continue


End file.
